MonsterVerse
Summary The MonsterVerse, popularly referred to as the Godzilla-Kong Cinematic Universe (MV), is an American media franchise and shared fictional universe that is centered on a series of monster films featuring Godzilla and King Kong, distributed by Warner Bros. and produced by Legendary Entertainment in partnership with Toho (for the Godzilla films). The first installment was Godzilla (2014), a reboot of the Godzilla franchise, which was followed by Kong: Skull Island (2017), a reboot of the King Kong franchise. Films *Godzilla: 2014 *Kong: Skull Island: 2017 *Godzilla: King of The Monsters: 2019 *Godzilla Vs. Kong: 2020 Comics *Godzilla: Awakening: 2014 *Skull Island:The Birth of Kong: 2017 Power of the Verse While far weaker than its Japanese counterpart, and only having two films and therefore not having much time to display feats, the MonsterVerse is still a rather formidable verse. Technology: This verse has currently modern human technology similar to the Real World. Attack Potency: Super Species are denominated M.U.T.O's or Titans, These are ancient species that ruled the Earth before the Permian Extintion event. Every species of Titans has different denominations and a respective threat analisys level. Godzilla 2014 and the respective comics, introduced Godzilla as well as the MUTO's and Shinomura, who currently sit at at least Small Country Level, as the former is capable of tank The Permian Extition asteroid explosion without injuries. MUTO's and Shinomura are strong enough to battle Godzilla. Kong: Skull Island and the respective comics introduced a number of lower level titans, that range from Street level to Large Building level and possibly to City-Block Level. Speed: Ranges from Superhuman to Supersonic+ movement speed, with Supersonic reactions and combat speed. Hax: While all the monsters are physical powerhouses, there are also several broken abilities including Precognition, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Ranges from Low to Low-High), Longevity, Large Size (Ranges from Type 0 to 2), Immortality (Type 1), Radiation Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Flight, Duplication, Transformation, Electricity Manipulation, Camouflage, Berserk Mode, Stealth Mastery, Superhuman Speed and Plant Manipulation. However, the Verse is still fairly recent, so it is fairly likely that it will end up significantly growing in power across the following years, with comics and movies such as Godzilla: King of The Monsters introducing plenty of other Titans, such as Mothra, Rodan and King Ghidorah, which could potentially boost the Verse's Tier to higher levels. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: ThePerpetual ConsumingFire Gallavant Byakushiki Setsura Gerdkinerf HYPERGODZILLA YogTheKey Kiryu-MG3 SaiyanSage Apex Predator X Mctroid Eva132 ZeedMillenniummon89 FanofRPGs QuagsireTheLegend God-King Superman77 Characters Titans: Godzilla Series: Godzilla (Legendary).png|'Godzilla (Legendary)'|link=Godzilla (Legendary) Female MUTO-0.jpg|'Female MUTO'|link=Female MUTO Male MUTO-0.jpg|'Male MUTO'|link=Male MUTO File:Shino.jpg|'Shinomura'|link=Shinomura - Mothra - Rodan - King Ghidorah Kong Series: File:Kongk2.jpg|'Kong (Legendary)'|link=Kong (Legendary) File:Kongs_mom.jpg|'Kong's Mother'|link=Kong's Mother File:428px-Papa_Kong.png|'Kong's Father'|link=Kong's Father File:Ramarak.jpg|'Skull-Crawler'|link=Skullcrawler (Legendary) File:Skele-Buffalo.jpg|'Sker Buffalo'|link= Sker Buffalo File:MIRE_SQUID.jpg|'Mire Squid'|link= Mire Squid File:%27rofileleafwing.jpg|'Leafwing'|link= Leafwing File:Psychovulture2.2.jpg|'Psychovulture'|link= Psychovulture File:KSI_01253.jpg|'Mother Longlegs'|link= Mother Longlegs File:Profile.jpg|'Death Jackal'|link= Death Jackal File:Swamp_Locust.JPG|'Swamp Locust'|link= Swamp Locust File:Vinestrangler_22.png|'Vinestrangler'|link= Vinestrangler File:Prehistoric_Deer_(MonsterVerse).jpg|'Prehistoric Deer'|link= Prehistoric Deer (MonsterVerse) File:Magma_Turtle.jpg|'Magma Turtle'|link= Magma Turtle File:Spore_M.png|'Spore Mantis'|link= Spore Mantis File:1zzsw2fyQsS7XQPp7BhMow.png|'Sirenjaw'|link= Sirenjaw File:Kong-skull-island-villain-pitch-by-cryptcrawler-on-deviantart.jpg|'Giant Snake'|link= Giant Snake (MonsterVerse) Category:Comicbooks Category:Verses Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movies Category:Legendary Pictures